


Alberi delle ombre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Plants, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nascita di un nuovo albero delle ombre.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 22. Ombre.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 740.Titolo: Alberi delle ombre





	Alberi delle ombre

 

 

  
  


Alberi delle ombre

 

La studentessa si massaggiò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi, leccandosi le labbra, si piegò in avanti e mise alla pianta esotica il concime. Si grattò un sopracciglio, passando ad annaffiarlo.

“Sapevo che gli alberi delle ‘ombre’ fossero insoliti, ma…” sussurrò. Osservò i fiori della pianta, erano grandi, carnosi e rossi, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla figura della pianta.

Le foglie avevano germogliato verso l’alto, mentre il resto della piata, fatta di fibra vegetale liscia e verde, aveva una forma umana. Le radici che finivano nel vaso rassomigliavano a gambe, aveva delle curve che rassomigliavano a fianchi, seno e glutei sodi.

La botanica si massaggiò il collo e sorrise.

“Qualcosa mi dice che stavolta il professore farà una grande scoperta. Non ho mai visto niente del genere”.

Osservò quello che sembrava il ‘viso’ della pianta, riconosceva un naso, una bocca e delle palpebre. Raggiunse la finestrella della serra, attraverso le grandi vetrate filtrava il sole, in parte coperto dalle ampie foglie dell’erede rampicanti che ricoprivano l’intero ambiente.

Avvertì un click alle sue spalle e si voltò, gridò, vedendo che l’albero dell’ombra aveva aperto gli occhi.

La pianta batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare i capelli, formati dalle foglie e i fiori. Abbassò le braccia, che facevano parte del suo corpo fibroso, i suoi seni ondeggiarono, ma le sue radici-piedi erano conficcate nel terreno.

“Quando le ombre si svegliano, io ti saluto” disse a pianta.

“C-ciao?” esalò la ragazza, era caduta per terra a gambe aperte. 

L’albero dell’ombra le sorrise, le gocce d’acqua, dovute al suo essere stata annaffiata, scivolavano lungo il suo corpo verde.

< Devo avvertire il professore! Bisogna chiamare la comunità scientifica, questa è una grande scoperta! > pensò la ragazza.

“Hai parlato di ombre, a cosa fai riferimento?” chiese.

La pianta si piegò in avanti e le accarezzò una guancia con una foglia umida.

“Le ombre sono in me, ma saranno anche in te” soffiò. 

La botanica non si accorse che un piccolo seme era cresciuto sulla sua testa, tra i capelli.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese la pianta, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano di un rosa brillante, con dentro delle piccole spirali.

“Mel… Cioè, Melissa” biascicò la ragazza, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo. Il seme le si erano conficcato nella testa, facendo scivolare dei peduncoli sui suoi capelli castani, sciogliendole la coda di cavallo.

Dei fiori sbocciarono su delle lunghe piane che si allungarono dalla pianta, iniziando a spruzzare delle polveri verdi, l’odore acre invase le orecchie di Melissa.

< Non so perché mi sento mi sento attratta da questo odore… Cos’è questa sensazione di ‘desiderio’? > si chiese.

L’odore si fece opprimente, mentre negli occhi di Melissa avevano iniziato a riflettersi le stesse spirali rosa.

I lunghi viticci dell’albero le afferrarono le gambe, sotto i pantaloncini verdi, sfilandole gli stivali, mentre uno di essi risalì sotto la magliettina bianca.

“ _AHHHHHHHH!”_ iniziò a gridare Mel.

L’albero divenne gigantesco, nonostante i piedini delle radici rimanessero piccoli e nel vaso.

I peduncoli del seme s’infilarono nelle orecchie di Mel, nascoste dai capelli, scivolando fino al suo cervello, modificando i suoi neuroni.

Mel era crollata in ginocchio, scossa da tremiti, mentre lacrime le scivolavano sul viso, ma i suoi occhi rimasero spalancati e rosa.

“ _Mnnn… Mhhh_!” mugolò la giovane. Una liana nera le si era infilata in bocca, soffocando le sue grida.

Un fiore divenne più grande degli altri e da esso scivolò fuori un titanico tubo verde, con dentro liquido e peduncoli verdi, che ingoiò completamente Melissa, risucchiandola dentro man mano. 

Melissa non riuscì a vedere nulla, quando anche la tua testa venne divorata, mentre i suoi vestiti venivano deteriorati dai succhi gastrici, la sua pelle diveniva solo più pallida.

Melissa sentì il liquido solleticarle il corpo, facendolo sfrigolare, il suo sangue divenne verde. 

La sua pelle iniziò improvvisamente a ispessirsi, divenendo ruvida, il suo corpo intero divenne di fibre.

“POOF!”. La sua trasformazione come albero delle ombre fu completata, il tubo la risputò fuori e il piccolo alberello tornò della sua stazza originaria.

Mel scivolò a fatica fino a un vaso colmo di terra, ne estrasse i fiorellini e v’infilò le proprie gambe, che insieme ai piedi erano divenute radici. Si raddrizzò e alzò le braccia sopra la testa, muovendo le nuove foglie, mentre dei fiori sbocciavano tra i suoi capelli.

“Quando le ombre si svegliano, noi ti salutiamo” disse in coro con l’altra pianta.

Il professore di botanica osservò i due alberi, ridacchiando.


End file.
